


Before Sunset

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, M/M, Paintball, day 8 woods, hunting in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Just your usual jaunt through the woods all while trying to shoot each other. Hannictober 2016 Day 8-Woods





	

“No offense Will but this place is rather creepy.” Beverly commented in a low voice to Will who was crouching next to her, Winston at his heels not wanting to part from the curly haired man.

“Exactly why I suggested it for tonight.” Will gave her a small sideways smile that she returned happy that he was starting to open up to her. 

“True otherwise we would be stuck in the FBI training room with the other agents, this is a lot more interesting.” Beverly checked her ammo.

“I think Jimmy and Zeller won’t get far, they are going to be too loud and they will be taken out in a flash.” Will whispered to Beverly as two gunshots and cries rang out through the dark forest behind Will’s house in Wolf Trap. 

“You’re good at this.” Beverly commented as Buster re-joined them and gave a soft yip towards the North. 

“I just observe.” Will said modestly, smiling a little bit bigger when Beverly bumped their shoulders together as she petted Buster whose tail was wagging happily. 

“It also helps you know these woods like the back of your hand.” Beverly gave him a knowing look.

‘That too, so do think we’ll be able to take Jack and Alana down this year?” Will asked curiously.

“Who knows, Alana is easy enough to take out but Jack. That’s a tough fight.” Beverly said remembering to their previous fights from past years. 

“I don’t even get the point of this actually, I mean I’ve heard the stories but this is the first time I’ve ever actually joined in.” Will adjusted the plastic glasses that were sitting over his eyes. 

“It’s a good stress release and it’s around Halloween so that adds a spooky element to it don’t you think? Your woods were just the thing we needed to make this extra creepy.” Beverly explained cheerfully as she lined a shot up and squeezed the trigger, a female cry rang out and Beverly grinned at Will knowing they just took Alana out of the game. Only Jack remained. 

“I bet if you shot Jack you would feel much better.” Beverly nudged Will into action, Winston and Buster at their heels as they switched positions from behind the large log to behind a few larger trees where Beverly gave Will a boost and he settled on a solid tree branch and attached a scope to his gun like Beverly showed him to do. 

“I’ll lure him out with Winston and Buster and you take the boss man down.” Beverly saluted Will with her grin, her usually stern face brighten by the excitement in her eyes and a large smile on her lips. 

“I’ll cover you Bev.” Will nodded as he hefted his rifle up and made sure the ammo was in its proper place. 

“Let’s do it, I want that prize!” Beverly cheered before she ran out of sight, Winston and Buster yapping at her heels drawing Jack towards her and Will’s sight line. 

Will smiled feeling powerful as he stared at Jack through the scope, he took a calming breath and squeezed the trigger, Jack went down with a cry and Will actually let out a cheer as he shimmed down the tree to rejoin Beverly.

“We actually won!” Beverly laughed as she pulled Will into a tight hug, Will blinked in shock he never usually made contact with other people, but with Beverly it was nice so he hugged her back a bit self consciously. The smile she gave him after was worth his awkward moment as the others gathered in the field they were standing in now, Winston and Buster trotting over to greet the newcomers. 

“Not bad Graham.” Zeller clapped Will on the back, a bright pumpkin orange paint splat was covering his chest armour while Jimmy grumbled his breath as he rubbed at his pant leg where the same color of paint was located.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let Beverly train you at the range.” Jack said good-naturedly inspecting the bull’s eye on his chest that was a blood red color. 

“He’s a natural.” Beverly said proudly and Will blushed under the praise trying to wrap his head around the fact he just had fun with people who didn’t think he was insane, it was a nice feeling.

“Hannibal just texted me, he has the food ready back at your house Will.” Alana reported as she tucked her phone into her pocket avoiding the red paint that was on her hip.

“I can’t believe he didn’t want to play.” Beverly said as the group followed Will down a path towards his house.

“Can you really see Hannibal out in the woods at sunset to play a Halloween themed version of paintball?” Alana asked and the other female of the group giggled at the image. 

“He likes his kitchen and three piece suits too much.” Will said fondly as the lights of his house came into sight, Winston and Buster running ahead to rejoin the other dogs. 

“The conquering heroes return.” Hannibal gave a bow to the approaching group smirking at the lack of paint on Will and Beverly. 

“You better have our prize ready when we get back to work Jack.” Beverly sang as they unstrapped their gear before collapsing into a chair where Buster scurried over to her knowing she would pet him.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Jack grumbled as he poured himself a drink while Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead making the man blush.

“Good job darling.” Hannibal said as he pressed a pumpkin pie into Will’s hands.

“Thanks babe.” Will said laughing at the eye twitch Hannibal gave out of reflex at the horrid nickname. 

“I’m here, sorry I took so long!” Margot called out as she joined the group in the backyard that was lit with Halloween lighting and patio heaters. 

“I brought my brother’s best wine.” She offered the bottle up getting a kiss from Alana who was pleased to see her girlfriend. 

“Ah a good year, nicely chosen Margot.” Hannibal complimented as he inspected the wine before popping the cork to let it breathe. 

“Thank you Doctor.” Margot said sending a smile at Will who had to cough to hide his laugh, both of them knowing full well that outside the office Hannibal didn’t like being called that but they did it anyways. 

The group finally settled down at the large table, talking and passing the food around before a loud howling came from the woods they were just in and those not used to it looked at Will with slightly disturbed looks on their faces. 

“Oh it’s just the wolves, they like to hunt anything that they find in their territory.” Will said casually like happened all the time. 

“Do they ever come close?” Jimmy asked nervously as he clutched Zeller’s hand making the other man blush and Beverly to snicker at the obvious duo. 

“Only if they are really hungry.” Hannibal snapped his teeth together making Alana and Jimmy jump slightly while Jack gave Hannibal an unimpressed look.

“Why do you think I said we need to be done by the time the sun goes down? Wolves aren’t the only things that haunt these woods at night.” Will said mysteriously as he sipped his whiskey. 

“You’re serious?” Beverly asked after a moment of silence around the table. Will just flashed her a smile full of teeth while Hannibal let a knowing smirk settle on his lips.


End file.
